Corazón Week 2019 Drabbles
by Harmonica Smile
Summary: Seven days of Cora (and Law) in 100 words or less (except day 4): (Day 1) July 9th: Whisper / Speak, (Day 2) July 10th: Outfits, (Day 3) July 11th: Celestial, (Day 4) July 12th: Free Day, (Day 5) July 13th: Donquixote, (Day 6) July 14th: Smoke, (Day 7) July 15th: Love. #corazonweek2019 COMPLETE.
1. Day 1: Whisper — Horizon

**Day 1. Whisper / Horizon (95 words)**

* * *

Law was this close to dying. _Again_. Three years. _Shortened_. Shoving a fruit down his gob helped solve the problem.

Calamitous. Calm.

Cora was this close to dying. Again. Had fifteen years of luck. Relative. Hadn't expected it. This whisper of.

What was the cost?

Not a gazillion beris, but feathers coloured from melanism. Doflamingo gave him the rarest coat knowing flamingos flew great distances. Yet, Rosi chose to return home.

White on white. No horizon. He exhales, steps into it. The boy bawling into the blizzard, inhales, snow on the tongue. Does the same.

* * *

**A/N: **I wasn't going to post this on FFN because drabbles are a pain to upload on FFN, and reader engagement with my work is low (so my work doesn't really suit most FFN readers, I think). But, whatever, I'm a masochist, and I know a few like it. Enjoy.


	2. Day 2: Outfits

**Day 2: Outfits (90 words)**

* * *

Law outfitted the Polar Tang with Cora's likeness, his own body too. The best and only way he knew. Reminding him, driving him, toward his goal. Sometimes he wished Bepo smoked and was more feathery. Law made up for it by burrowing his neck into a sweater with a boa frill befitting a burlesque dancer. And standing next to the fire extinguisher.

Cora made a mockery of coordination. Was burlesque. That face paint, those hearts. That tumble down the hill that should have been avoided, that would have changed everything.


	3. Day 3: Celestials (super nova)

**Day 3: Celestial (supernova) - (100 words)**

* * *

Smog cloaked Wano. Wild winds blew it away. In the castle ruins, treating Kin'emon, Bepo — whichever fool ate and drank contaminated food and water — Law stepped out for a breather. Wano had been beautiful once. This serene pocket. He scoped the Milky Way, Pleiades. Located Sirius, Arcturus, Vega. Navigators of the sea and sky.

Lives depended on trusting the celestials. Stars remained constant until they exploded, burnt into remnant, spreading dust and debris — nebula lighting the air.

Human celestials burned as bright. Showered the realms with brilliance and absence, power and matter. Extinguished and ejected; life given, life taken away.

* * *

**A/N:** It's well and truly the 11th (day 3) where I am even if the FFN stamp will say the 10th. Thanks for reading.


	4. Day 4: Free Day

**Day 4: Free Day**

* * *

Pinwheels span in front of rows of red-bibbed and capped jizou. Law walked past to the foreshore and pushed his own pinwheel into the sands of the lake that crossed to the other side. Its calm was fitting — the surroundings a Limbo for children taken too early, damned to build cairns from pebbles as punishment for predeceasing their parents.

He placed straw sandals for the feet of whichever jizou helped Cora cross the empty rocky river bed that divided this world and the next. Helped him to meet the deities who might aid his journey over the lake. He hoped he had made it. Law added a few pebbles to a pile of stones. Demons knocked them over out of spite.

Cora had been the man. Law the child. But he'd been fatherless, like Law. Both orphaned by violence. A child taken too young cannot fulfil filial duty. Their souls struggle, jizou protect them. Parents stripped from the young creates a similar loss.

He could try the blind mediums closer to the temple. Try to reach Lammy or Cora.

He opened a beer. Set it beside the pinwheel. Unwrapped an onigiri. Umeboshi. Placed it to its side. Clapped his hands in quick prayer. Spoke their names under his breath, though he should call out to them across the water, into the wind.

He pulled another can from his pocket. Pulled back the tab, and sipped. Warm, but that was okay. Unwrapped a spare onigiri, not umeboshi, and bit into it. Prayed that Cora's journey had been gentler than his own.

* * *

**A/N: **Double drabble plus today. Jizou are small statues/figurines representing a bosatsu or bodhishattva (Buddhist saints), who particularly protects children and travellers.


	5. Day 5: Donquixote

**Day 5: Donquixote: The King is Dead. Long live the King (100 words)**

* * *

Dressrosa. King Riku Dold overthrown. Fickle monarchs. Government-rescued-royals had fled Flevance. As had Law. Cora had wanted Donquixote derailed but the only Donquixote halted was him.

Donquixote. Why hadn't Cora wanted his name restored? _Doflamingo_. How did that family — opulent and ostentatious — carry the name of Dressrosan founders? A marine, a crime lord — assassins both. Law's research exhausted Swallow Island's limited resources.

If he'd given that note to another, Doflamingo's threads might have infiltrated only the North Blue.

Law _would_ alter Wolf's sub, set out to sea, fulfil Cora's wishes. Donquixote would not reign supreme forever. Power didn't last long.

* * *

**A/N: Thank** you for reading, and thank you Vi-Violence for the comments.


	6. Day 6: Smoke (small mercies)

**Day 6: Smoke (small mercies) (100 words)**

* * *

It wasn't quite a trigger. Cora setting himself alight. Continuously singed feathers carried a different acridity, though it wasn't fun seeing flames so near flesh. Wasn't only his sister immolated in that hospital blaze. Soldiers gunned down everyone, (except those not seen), before torching the building.

Diseased flesh was fresh and soft enough that the air thickened with musk, sulphur, keratin, the smell of pork and blood. He had to keep going.

Cora-san dropped embers on flammable substances encasing him. Law had never seen so one so determined to go up in smoke, all the while singing songs of recovery.


	7. Day 7: Love

**Day 7: Love (97 words)**

* * *

_Compassion._ The gun fired. Forgiveness through death.

.

Compassion. Law shut the closet door. A decision made.

.

_It must've hurt_, but Doflamingo did his brother a favour. Freed him from not being able to stand upright on a good day. _What a burden_. He passed the weapon to Trebol.

.

Jostling from Flevance in a mess of bodies, the wrong sibling breathed. Lonely and alone and burning, it must have hurt. Law's stomach hurt.

.

_Cora was foolish._ Trust was broken.

.

Cora was foolish. But, for a moment, the boy's mangled, snarled, white-streaked self was loved. Like crystals of snow.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it for the week. Thank you for reading.


End file.
